deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Kurusu vs King
Akira Kurusu vs. King is a fan-made Death Battle directed by bopdog111, featuring Joker from Persona 5, and King from the Seven Deadly Sins anime. Who do you think will win? Akira Kurusu King Discription The Persona Leader of the Phantom Thieves vs. The Holy Knight of Sloth! The Teen who uses Persona, and the Knight of the Fairies sqaure-off! What could be the outcome? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes criminals can be devious, and cunning about there skills. Boomstick: And they are pretty bad-ass when they come to there fighting style. Wiz: Like the Leader of the Phantom Thieves from Megami Tensei franchise, Joker. Boomstick: And the Deadly Sin of Sloth, King from the Nanatsu no Taizai franchise. They both appeared in their usual intro. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Joker (cue Awakening) Wiz: There were a group of people who steal people's hearts to make them change their hearts. Their known as the Phantom Thieves people who can change people completely to have them admit themselves as Criminals. All of this is lead by a boy named Akira Kurusu or known as Joker. Boomstick: AKA the most bad-ass thief you can ever seen with the black, and quick movements along with the mask he has! Wiz: But before he was the Phantom Thief, Joker, he had stumbled on a woman who was getting harassed by a drunk man a year ago. Wanting to help he pulled him off by accidentally hit his head on the curb. Boomstick: Enraged the man said he'll sue Akira, and rather then taking his side the woman actually assisted the man's case! So you can say that Akira sure had a bad time ahead. Stats: *Revoked Probation *Leader of the Phantom Thieves *Age: 16-17 *Alias: Joker, Inmate, Trickster, The Phantom Arcana: Fool *Lives at Cafe LeBlanc Wiz: Akira was expelled from his old school, and was put a probation. His life wasn't the same ever since. Boomstick: So he was placed into a stranger's house in a small cafe named Cafe LeBlac where his strict-ass caretaker warns him constantly over not screwing up. Wiz: But soon he had enrolled in a Academy known as Shujin which was run by a 'Mr. Kamoshida' who was an Olympic Athlete, and the Vollyball Team's teacher... Only he had dark secrets. Boomstick: Those secrets which are physical abuse, sexual harassment, and who knows what else? Just to make things short: Kamoshida is one fucked up man which is why this blonde haired student named Ryuji Sakomoto was real pissed about him. Wiz: Akira, and Ryuji were together when they discovered the Metaverse. The Metaverse is an alternate world where it shows the distorted desires of reality based on what they are, and can only be accessed by a few keywords. They accidentally entered it where a castle was instead of the school. Boomstick: Yes the Castle IS the school. In this teacher's views the School is his Castle where he can do whatever the hell he wants, and during their escape they met a cat. Morgana was seen in a prison cell where Ryuji, and Akira were at, "I am NOT a cat!" Wiz: Morgana was a expert at the Metaverse seeking to regain his memories. He taught Akira how to use the Metaverse, and Persona Summoning. Boomstick: And that turned Akira into a brand of justice! Akira summoned Arsene against Shadows as he used Eiha at one. Wiz: Personas are the Rebellion in one's heart in the Metaverse, and their 'other self' forging contracts with their real self. With that Akira was able to summon his manifestation, Arsene, the Pillager of Twilight. With these skills he, and his friends changed the heart of Kamoshida, and from there the group known as the Phantom Thieves was born. Boomstick: They go around kicking Shadow-Ass, and along the way Akira or known as Joker has a uncommon ability to gain Personas! Wiz: This was an ability known as the Wilcard. It allows any gifted Persona User to acquire new Personas, and use them in battle. Boomtsick: And the more he collects the more powerful he becomes. Of course that comes in his three Velvet Room pals, Igor, along with Caroline, and Justine! Wiz: Actually in real life Igor was a disguised god known as Yaldabaoth, and had split the real attendant known as Lavenza. When not combined however they did aid Akira to fusing his Personas to make more powerful ones based on what he's fusing. Boomstick: Of course Akira can't create Personas that are too powerful for him. But he still freaken strong! [Arsenal: *Weapons: Dagger, Handgun *Main Personas: Arsene, Sataneal, Thanatos Picaro, Izanagi *Black Cloak *White Mask to his Personas *Several Items Wiz: Indeed in fact Akira has things a Thief should have. He has a small dagger for quick kills though it's honestly the weakest thing he has to fight with. His Firearms is one strong gun though. Boomstick: The Gun is a Desert Eagle which is a strong gun to use against Shadows, and is also one pistol that can really knock off a Shadow off his feet. King (Cue Save Yourself) Starting Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Battle Finish Category:Bopdog111 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year